


Absence Makes The Lust Grow Stronger

by The_Under_Butler_Did_It (alice_angel_fic)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_angel_fic/pseuds/The_Under_Butler_Did_It
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas returns from America to find Jimmy healthy, happy and ready to try something stupid.</p>
<p>Inspired by their conversation in S4 E7<br/>Warnings for heavy S4 spoilers and Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING : Heavy S4 spoilers and Slash  
> M rating for next chapter
> 
> This story was inspired by the conversation Thomas had with Jimmy before he left for America. Jimmy talked about doing something stupid and I thought yes, it’s about time you two finally did. :)
> 
> We've not seen Ep 8 yet so I've got no idea what the festivities at Downton are, but from the preview pictures we've seen, I've decided to call it their annual garden party.
> 
> Thank you for reading this, I hope you enjoy it.

 

**CHAPTER 1**

**  
**

“You're back!” Mr. Molesley said, looking up in surprise. “How was America?”

“Quite fun actually,” Thomas replied from the doorway of the kitchen. “It's good to be home though. What's happening here? ”

“It's the annual garden party. We're run off our feet or we'd have given you a proper homecoming. I don't suppose you could carry one of these trays? We could do with an extra pair of hands.”

“Oh leave him alone, I’m sure he's tired after his long journey,” Mrs Hughes said, coming to see what was taking Mr. Molesley so long. “Why don't you go up and rest Thomas. I'll tell Mr. Carson, I'm sure he won't mind.”

“What won't I mind?” the senior butler's booming voice echoed down the corridor, followed by the man himself.

“I was just telling Thomas that he can go up to his room to rest, I'm sure we can make do without him.” said the housekeeper, smiling at her old friend.

“Very well,” Mr. Carson agreed. “I trust His Lordship's journey was successful?”

“I think so Mr. Carson, from what I could tell,” Thomas replied.

The older man nodded politely and went back out to keep an eye on the maids who were ferrying trays of tea to the guests. It was a matter of personal pride to him that in all the years of the Downton Abbey garden party, not a single cup, saucer or glass had been ever been broken under his watchful eye.

“Oh look at you, our intrepid traveller returns,” Mrs. Patmore came hurrying into the kitchen to pick up another tray of dainties for the buffet table outside. “Take a plate from the sideboard and help yourself Thomas, there's so much food here today they won’t miss it, and I’m sure you're ready for some good English cooking after all that American steak and ketchup.”

“I actually quite enjoyed the food over there,” Thomas called after her as she disappeared down the corridor followed by Mrs. Hughes. He picked up a plate and started to fill it as Ivy appeared around the corner. She put her empty tray on the table and picked up another one filled with cream tartlets.

“Hello Mr. Barrow,” she said smiling sweetly when she saw Thomas. “Welcome home.”

A moment later Jimmy followed her into the kitchen, it looked to Thomas like he'd been running after her.

“That looks heavy Ivy, I'll take it for you.”

“I don't need your help thank you very much!” she snapped at him, the smile she’d given Thomas became a scowl for Jimmy.

“Don't be like that, let me give you a hand,” the blond footman pleaded.

“I've had all the _hands_ I need from you, now get out of my way,” she gave him a sour look and pushed past him, heading for the door.

Jimmy's head dropped back, he rolled his eyes to the ceiling and exhaled a loud exasperated sigh.

“You haven't won her over then?” Thomas smirked. He was trying hard not to chuckle at Jimmy's frustration.

“Does it look like it?” Jimmy huffed. His tone was indignant, but he looked defeated. He picked up a tray of champagne glasses and headed back to the garden. “Welcome back by the way,” he called as he disappeared down the corridor.

 

 

** * **

 

After a plate of food and a hot bath Thomas felt ready to face the world again. He stood at the window raking his fingers through his damp hair. From his attic room he had a good view of the garden and he watched the party, picking out the members of the family and trying to spot the important guests, but his gaze kept coming back to one figure. Tall and effortlessly graceful as he carried a tray of drinks from one cluster of people to another, Jimmy was easy to spot. The way he walked, the way he held his head, and the afternoon sun that caught the hints of gold in his blond hair had Thomas mesmerised. He couldn’t keep his eyes off him. Even though they would never be anything more than friends, Thomas still harboured feelings for the attractive young footman. By day their duties in the great house brought them together, mealtimes brought them to the same table and evenings were often spent playing cards and smoking. But by night, in Thomas dreams, they were lovers. He dreamed of Jimmy, fantasized about him, envisaged every inch of his soft, smooth skin and imagined all the things he would like to do to it.

As he watched, Mr. Carson came over to Jimmy and spoke to him. It looked like Jimmy was being reprimanded. Probably trying to charm one of the female guests, Thomas thought with a wry smile. That boy was an outrageous flirt. He could flash his dazzling smile or blink his hypnotizing eyes at you and put your under his spell without ever saying a word. Something that Thomas knew only too well. Even if Miss O'Brien hadn't been malicious in her encouragement, Thomas knew he would have fallen for Jimmy anyway.

 

 

* *** *

 

It was well after midnight when Jimmy finally dragged himself up the stairs to bed. He was exhausted, his legs and feet aching from being on them all day. As he reached his room, he looked along the corridor and noticed that Thomas' door was open. He walked down to it and leaned against the doorframe.

“Did you miss me?” he asked with a mischievous smile.

Thomas looked up from his bed where he was reading and felt a flutter in his chest.

“Of course I did, I even brought you back a present,”

“Let's have it then,” Jimmy said. “I'm bushed after today and my feet are killing me, I want to go to bed.”

He stood in the doorway watching as Thomas swung his legs off the bed and walked over to the pair of armchairs by the fireplace. The room was small and it only took him three steps to get there. He wore a pair of navy blue pyjamas with thin white piping around the edge which Jimmy didn't think he'd seen before. He wondered if Thomas had got them in America.

“Come in and close the door,” Thomas said.

“Is that wise Mr. Barrow?”

Thomas said nothing as he reached into a travel bag that was on the floor next to the chair and pulled out a bottle of dark brown liquor. Jimmy didn't need any more of an invitation; he closed the door behind him, sat down in the chair opposite Thomas and took the bottle from him.

“Where'd you get this?” he asked, reading the word ‘Bourbon’ on the label. “I thought there was a prohibition on over there? His Lordship was complaining that he hadn't had a legal drink in all the time he was there. You should have seen him suck down that first gin and tonic I brought him, like his life depended on it. Have you got any glasses?”

Thomas winked at him and fetched two glasses from the bottom drawer of his dresser. Jimmy unscrewed the cap and poured a generous amount into each. Thomas sat down, they clinked their glasses and swallowed their drinks in one gulp.

“Bloody hell!” Jimmy wheezed as the dark amber liquid hit the back of his throat and seared its way into his stomach.

Thomas laughed and held out his empty glass. Jimmy poured another shot for each of them, smaller this time. He accepted the cigarette Thomas offered and leaned forward to allow him to light it. Taking a deep drag he settled in the chair, resting his head against the back of it and closed his eyes.

Thomas watched him, he looked beautiful. So at ease, his head back, his eyes closed, a drink in one hand and a cigarette clasped between two fingers of the other.

“So how did you find New York?” Jimmy asked without opening his eyes, while he took another drag of his smoke.

Thomas told him about the things he'd seen and the places he'd visited. He hadn’t had as much free time as he’d hoped because the Earl had kept him busy but he’d managed to slip away for a few hours each day to explore the city.

“I'm so envious,” Jimmy pouted and emptied his glass again.

“Did I miss much here?” Thomas asked.

Jimmy told him about the guests that had stayed, the pigs that had arrived and the Dowager Countess's illness. Then he recounted Ivy's tale of finding Lady Mary and a gentleman, both covered in mud and stinking like a farmyard, eating scrambled eggs in the kitchen at five o’clock in the morning.

“Never!” was all Thomas could say.

Jimmy held out his glass for a refill and Thomas obliged. The colour was rising in the young blond's cheeks as the liquor started to have an effect on him.

“So I gather you're still trying to woo Ivy?” Thomas asked, feeling a bit fuzzy himself.

“Nah,” Jimmy waved his hand dismissively. “Waste of time that one.”

Thomas studied him as Jimmy sucked a deep lungful of smoke, held it in for a few moments then blew it out again. Jimmy hadn't smoked when he first came to Downton and Thomas wasn't sure why he had started, but he was glad that he had. There was something about a man with a cigarette that turned him on, especially when that man was Jimmy. He liked the way Jimmy held it between his fingers, but what he really loved was the way Jimmy clamped it between his lips and the way his mouth sucked on it. Sometimes Thomas had to look away because all he could think about was how those beautiful, bee-stung lips would feel wrapped around his cock. It was something he would only ever know in his dreams.

His eyes stayed on Jimmy as he balanced his glass on the arm of the chair and pulled his bow-tie loose then he undid the stud that fastened the high collar of his uniform. The material parted to reveal the smooth hollow at the base of this throat. Stretching his legs, toed his shoes off and wriggled his toes inside his socks.

“Feet hurt?” Thomas asked quietly.

“Like the devil,” Jimmy replied, flexing his toes and relaxing them. He picked up his glass, drained the remainder of his drink and took another drag of his cigarette.

Thomas eyed him for a second, chewed his bottom lip while he debated the wisdom of what he was about to do, then threw caution to the wind, leaned down, scooped up Jimmy's right foot and brought it to rest in his lap.

Jimmy's head snapped forward and he stared at Thomas as the under-butler's firm fingers began to work their magic on the sole of his foot. It felt so good and Thomas seemed to know just where to press and how hard to do it. Jimmy flopped back in the chair and lifted his other leg, dropping his left foot in Thomas' lap too.

“Do I take it then that you're not courting a nice girl from the village either?” Thomas asked as he pressed his fingers into the arch of Jimmy's feet and massaged up to his toes and back down again.

The last conversation they'd had before Thomas had left with the Earl for America had been in the boot room. Jimmy sat at the end of the table while Thomas packed His Lordship's shoes. Jimmy had said how envious he was and wished he was going. Thomas had teased him, asking if he wouldn't miss Ivy but Jimmy complained that all the attention he'd paid to her had been a waste of money and effort. “I'm sure something's just around the corner,” Thomas had said, and Jimmy had snorted with frustration, “well I wish it'd get a move on or I might do something stupid,” he'd said. Thomas had chuckled at that and told him, “Well when I get back I want to find you happy and healthy and courting a girl from the village.”

It had been one of those comfortable and easy-going conversations that Thomas had become so grateful they were able to share after everything that had happened between them.

Jimmy remembered their words too and thought back to them as he shifted his legs to get more comfortable. Thomas continued to massage his feet.

“No, there's no girl from the village, but I’m healthy and happy if that counts for anything.”

“That counts for everything to me,” Thomas said softly, and gave Jimmy's foot a gentle squeeze. “And you're not feeling the need to do anything stupid yet?”

“A few more of these,” Jimmy said, holding his glass out for a refill. “And keep doing that to my feet and I might seriously consider it.”

“Well in that case...” Thomas winked as he picked up the bottle and poured another generous splash into Jimmy's glass.

“What about you?” Jimmy asked. “Any tales to tell of shipboard life? Any handsome deckhands catch your eye?”

Thomas felt himself blush. He would usually have been much more discreet but the alcohol was going to his head and having Jimmy's feet in his lap, his fingers playing with them, made it seem like it was possible to talk about anything.

“He wasn't a deckhand, he was a cabin steward, but yes he caught my eye.”

Jimmy sipped his drink and watched Thomas over the rim of the glass. There was a definite rosiness to his cheeks and a playful sparkle in his steel-grey eyes.

“Tell me more,” Jimmy said, surprised to find that he was genuinely curious.

“His name was David,” Thomas said cautiously. “He was lovely. I don't know if much more will come of it, but we've exchanged addresses so we'll keep in touch.”

His feet felt much better so Jimmy pulled them from Thomas' grasp and stood up. His cigarette was almost finished and the only ashtray he could see was on Thomas' bedside table on the other side of the room. He walked unsteadily over to it, stubbed out his cigarette and went back, flopping down in the chair again.

“And? Did you?” he asked curiously.

“Did I what?”

“You know... with him?”

“That would be telling,” Thomas winked, but before he could stop himself he said, “Yes.”

“Really? Are you serious?”

Thomas smiled and nodded. “Oh yes. And it was fantastic. He was amazing.”

“Oh sod off,” Jimmy huffed. “It's not fair. I waste God knows how much time and money on a girl who fancies the pants off me and I don't get anywhere. But you just walk on board a ship and you've got them falling at your feet.”

“Well, dropping to his knees, more like,” Thomas grinned.

The mental image of what Thomas was implying formed in Jimmy's mind. It was instantaneous and vivid. But what really shocked him was the little pang of jealously he felt.

“Now I _am_ ready to do something stupid, I'm that envious of you,” he pouted.

“Careful, I might take you seriously,” Thomas laughed.

Jimmy sat up straight, pulled himself to the edge of the chair so their knees almost touched. He looked Thomas straight in the eye, and in a quiet, breathy voice, said, “I _am_ serious.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 

  
“You're drunk,” Thomas said. “You don't know what you're saying.”

“I'm tipsy, well maybe a little more than tipsy but I'm not drunk.” Jimmy replied. “I know what I'm asking.”

“And in the morning you'll be sober and you'll regret it. You’ll hate me for it.”

“How about just a kiss then?” Jimmy asked, “It's not like you haven't kissed me already.”

“And we know how well that went,” Thomas replied, looking pained by the memory.

Thomas stood, pulling Jimmy to his feet too. “Time for bed I think, you'll thank me in the morning.”

He tried to push Jimmy to the door, but the footman wouldn't budge.

“One kiss,” Jimmy insisted. “If I hate it, we’ll stop. If I don't, at least I’ll have something to tide me over until that nice girl from the village you keep telling me about comes along.”

His usually placid eyes were glittering and Thomas could see there was only one way to win this argument. Kiss him and let him see for himself that he really was about to do something stupid.

He took a step forward, slid his hand around the back of Jimmy's neck and slowly pulled his head closer. The warmth of his skin felt lovely against Thomas' palm as his fingers strayed into Jimmy's hair. He planned to give him one quick, chaste kiss, but as he tilted his head, Thomas saw that Jimmy's eyes were shut and his beautiful lips had parted slightly. As his own eyes fluttered closed he warned himself that he’d only have a few seconds to relish the kiss before Jimmy came to his senses and fled. Their lips touched, he felt the warmth of the footman’s mouth as he braced himself for Jimmy's reaction.

What he felt instead was a soft purr coming from Jimmy’s throat as the young blond’s body melted against him. Jimmy's hands travelled up his arms, coming to rest on his shoulders, his fingers gripping Thomas tightly.

Even if he wanted to, Thomas couldn't help himself; he didn’t have the willpower to stop the tip of his tongue gently prodding Jimmy's lips. The permission he sought was granted when they parted further and Jimmy allowed Thomas' tongue into his mouth. The heat was incredible; it sent a shiver through his body. He tasted bourbon and tobacco. Thomas hardly dared to breathe as the kiss deepened. And when he thought it couldn't get better, he felt Jimmy's tongue slide against his. He moaned softly, the sound only encouraged Jimmy more. He pushed his exploring tongue into Thomas' mouth. He ran it along his teeth and touched the roof of his mouth as their lips crushed together. They breathed through their noses and Thomas could feel Jimmy's sharp breaths against his cheek. He never wanted it to end, but they needed more air than they could get and they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

Their faces just inches apart, Thomas' hand still on the back of Jimmy’s neck. They stared at each other. Jimmy's eyes were soft and seductive. Thomas glanced at his mouth, his lips were swollen from the kiss and glistening wet. He ached to kiss him again, but Jimmy's expression had become intense, a frown creased his brow. Thomas held his breath, afraid that he'd pushed it too far.

“Please say something,” he whispered, frightened of what Jimmy's response would be.

“You do that very well Mr. Barrow,” Jimmy finally breathed. He seemed surprised as if he hadn’t expected a kiss to feel that good.

Relief washed over Thomas. He cupped Jimmy's face in his hand, leaned down and pressed their lips together one more time. It was a safe kiss, a chaste one. When he pulled back he heard Jimmy's breath hitch and he looked at him with concern.

“What's the matter?” Thomas asked.

Jimmy stared back at him, his mouth opened to say something but he couldn’t find the words. He let his fingers speak instead. Sliding his hands from Thomas' shoulders, he began to unbutton his pyjama top.

“What are you doing?” Thomas plucked at Jimmy's fingers, trying to stop him, but Jimmy shook his hands free and continued undoing one button after another. He flattened his hands against Thomas' skin. It was soft and warm. He let his fingers roam, caressing Thomas' chest, touching the dark hair that covered it. It felt strangely erotic. He watched his hands moving, his fingertips stroking. He could see Thomas' chest rise and fall as he took deeper breaths, he ran his hands down Thomas' sides, feeling the contours of his ribs under his skin. He saw goose-bumps rise when he trailed his fingers downwards to his waist.

“You're ticklish,” he whispered, not realizing that he'd spoken the thought out loud.

“I'm not,” Thomas breathed the words out slowly, fighting his body for control.

Jimmy looked down and saw the growing fullness of arousal in the handsome under-butler's pyjamas.

“You want me?” his voice was filled with wonder and disbelief.

“You know I do,” Thomas answered quietly.

Jimmy raised his head, meeting Thomas’ gaze and tried to read what he saw reflected in his eyes. It took him a moment to recognise it. It was hope. His glance flicked to Thomas' lips, they were parted and he was breathing quickly. On his chin the shadow of stubble was starting to show. His eyes slipped further down still to Thomas’ throat where he could see the steady beating of his pulse in the vein at the side of his neck. Jimmy touched his mouth to that spot. He pressed his tongue against it, feeling Thomas' heartbeat, then kissed it as his fingers skimmed back up Thomas' sides. They bumped over his ribcage and came to rest on his chest. He closed his eyes and let his fingertips find Thomas’ nipples. They hardened instantly under his touch.

Thomas felt a jolt of arousal shoot through him when Jimmy touched him there, his nipples were sensitive at the best of times, but now it was almost too much to take.

“Jimmy...don't...” he rasped.

Jimmy responded by moving his hand away and replacing it with his mouth. Thomas' legs threatened to buckle when Jimmy prodded it with his tongue and grazed it with his teeth.

“Oh God, Jimmy don’t...” his voice had gone up a notch and sounded shaky.

Jimmy lifted his mouth, leaving Thomas' nipple wet and slippery. He looked down at the tented front of his pyjamas. Something perverse in him was proud that he'd done that to Thomas. He started to move his hand down, but Thomas snatched his wrist away and shook his head.

“You want this, don't deny it,” Jimmy tried to pull his hand free.

“But I can’t ask you for it. It wouldn’t be right,” Thomas responded.

Jimmy silenced him by touching a finger to his lips then pressing his mouth to Thomas’ in another kiss. Their tongues wrestled, their lips slid over each other. Jimmy's arms snaked around Thomas' back, pulling him closer until their bodies were pressed together. He could feel the hard shaft of Thomas' erection against him. He was shocked at how good it felt. With a small shift of his body and a tilt of his hips he ground himself against it. He couldn’t help the snort of laughter that escaped from his throat when Thomas suddenly pulled back from the kiss with a stunned expression on his face. Jimmy was hard too, achingly hard, and rubbing himself against Thomas, he’d let him know just how aroused he was.

“You were a valet not too long ago Mr. Barrow…” they still held each other close.

“I think you'd better call me Thomas.”

The time for formality was over, he wanted to hear his name on Jimmy's lips, he wanted to hear Jimmy say it.

“You were a valet Thomas,” Jimmy said, tracing a fingertip down Thomas' spine. “Undress me like you would His Lordship.”

“You'd have to behave like His Lordship first,” Thomas smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkling as he observed Jimmy's impish expression. There was lust in Jimmy's eyes; it excited Thomas as much as it frightened him. They'd come this far, if they stopped now.... could they stop now?

“Jimmy you have to be sure,” Thomas said, running his fingers through Jimmy's silky blond hair.

“I am sure.” Jimmy replied. “I want this.”

“But what do you want, exactly? Do you even know what happens between two men? How far do you want to go? I don't want to do anything that you'll regret later.”

“I'll tell you if I want you to stop, I promise,” he hugged Thomas close and laid his head on his shoulder. He felt Thomas’ arms fold protectively around him, holding him tightly. Then a gentle hand took his and led him to the small bed. The springs creaked as Jimmy sat down.

Thomas stood in front of him slowly unbuttoning the waistcoat of his livery. He slid it off then pushed his braces off his shoulders. His fingers lingered teasingly over each button of Jimmy's shirt before he slipped that off too.

Thomas took a moment to simply look at him, to take in the beauty of his soft, smooth skin, his slender frame, his hairless chest, his taut, flat stomach. Then he took Jimmy's hands and gently pulled him to his feet again. His fingers stroked Jimmy's chest, strayed down his stomach and moved lower until they reached the waistband of his trousers. He slowly began to undo the buttons, taking his time, feeling the heat of Jimmy's body radiating through the material. The buttons were tight, Jimmy's erection strained against them, making them difficult to undo, and Thomas’ fingers bumping against him and making him harder weren’t helping either. By the time Thomas reached the last button Jimmy was breathing heavily and struggling to keep his body under control.

As the last button came undone, Thomas leaned forward and ran his tongue over Jimmy's lips. He slid his fingers into the material and eased Jimmy's trousers down. He knelt down and pulled them off his feet, sliding his socks off too. Thomas gazed up at the naked body standing before him. Jimmy was trembling, he felt it when he ran his hands up the young man’s thighs, but the sound he made told Thomas it was a tremor of anticipation, not of fear.

He stayed on his knees, letting his hands roam over Jimmy's legs, giving him the chance to call a halt if he wanted to. But Jimmy did nothing except caress the side of Thomas’ face. Taking that as his signal to continue, Thomas planted a soft kiss halfway up each of Jimmy's thighs, first the right then the left. When Jimmy didn’t protest, he kissed each leg again, higher this time. Then again and again; working his way up until he reached his hips.

Jimmy's erection stood at an upward angle from his body, iron hard and leaking glistening droplets in eagerness of what was to come. As Thomas kissed his hipbone it brushed against his cheek, so hard and hot, and pulsing with need. Thomas turned his head and ran the tip of his tongue along it. Jimmy cried out and his body jumped. Thomas smiled at him and gently wrapped his fingers around the hard length of him. He slid his thumb across the very tip, spreading the slickness over the head of his cock. Jimmy's legs gave way just as Thomas stood up and caught him.

“I think we'd better lay you down somewhere safe,” he said with a tender smile.

“I'm not sure your bed is the safest place Mr. Barrow... Thomas,” Jimmy said, but he let Thomas lay him down anyway.

His eyes followed Thomas’ hands as he slipped his fingers into the waistband of his pyjama bottoms and pushed them down. He stepped out of them and shrugged off his top. Jimmy stared at his naked body. Thomas was beautiful, he was toned without being muscular, his skin was pale and flawless. The soft dark hair that covered his chest narrowed to a thin trail towards his navel then continued downwards getting darker. His cock was longer and thicker than Jimmy expected. He couldn’t take his eyes off it. He wanted to touch it, to let it rest in his hand and feel the weight of it. He looked at Thomas’ face, seeking permission. With a slow nod of his head Thomas granted it and Jimmy reached out, closing his fingers around him. He heard Thomas take a sharp breath through clenched teeth, and exhale a slow shuddering breath.

Jimmy kept his hand still for a moment, getting used to the feel of holding another man's erection. He found it a strangely pleasant sensation. Thomas’ cock was heavy and when he moved his hand he felt Thomas respond as if it had a life of its own. He moved his fingers a little more, but Thomas eased his hand away, lifting his arm and placing a kiss in the middle of Jimmy's palm.

“You first,” Thomas said in a husky voice as he climbed onto the small bed, pushed Jimmy's feet apart and knelt down between his legs.

Supporting himself on his arms, Thomas stretched his body over Jimmy's and kissed him again. It was a long, slow, sensual kiss, their tongues played together as Jimmy's hands stroked Thomas' back, reaching all the way down to the rounded rise of his behind. Thomas made a little noise of pleasure and lowered himself until their bodies touched all along their length, their cocks trapped between them. Jimmy pushed his hips up; trying to create the friction he desperately needed. When the kiss ended Jimmy made a little sound of disappointment, but Thomas hushed him with a series of quick nips and kisses all along his collar bone. Then he licked his way across Jimmy's chest from one side to the other. He clamped his mouth over Jimmy's nipple, sucking on it, and then biting it gently. He moved to the other side, alternating between them with his mouth and his fingers. He was thrilled to find how sensitive they were. Jimmy was writhing under him when Thomas finally started to make his way down his torso.

Jimmy's hard shaft stretched along his stomach, its head just touching his navel and leaking a glistening pool of his seed into it. When the tip of Thomas tongue dipped into his bellybutton, Jimmy's eyes flew open. His breath was coming in short, sharp gasps.

“If you don't like it, I'll stop. Just say so.”

Jimmy somehow managed to nod his agreement, but he knew he would never say stop, not now, not when Thomas had every nerve in his body on fire. Not even Mr. Carson barging in on them would make him tell Thomas to stop. He held his breath as he watched Thomas' mouth close around the head of his cock. He thought he would explode, his toes curled and his fingers bunched into the sheet underneath him. He sucked air into his lungs and exhaled it in a long shaky breath.

Thomas closed his eyes, as his lips clamped around Jimmy's cock. There was a time when he believed this would never happen. He still wasn’t sure what the morning would bring, but while he had Jimmy naked and in his bed he wasn’t going to dwell on anything beyond this glorious moment. He stayed perfectly still for a few seconds, giving Jimmy time to get used to the sensation, and himself the time to revel in the wonder of having the beautiful footman’s cock in his mouth.

Then he slowly began to suck, gently at first then harder. He slid his mouth down and felt a shiver run through Jimmy's body, then he pulled his head back, until just the very tip was between his lips. He slowly pressed his tongue flat against that sensitive spot where all the nerve endings meet. Jimmy gave a cry of pleasure. Thomas moved his lips down again, taking more of him into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head of Jimmy's cock, swiping back and forth across his slit as more of his warm, sticky seed leaked out. He lapped at it, savouring the taste of him. Jimmy was moaning loudly, a little bit too loudly. Thomas released him from his mouth, pulled himself up and clamped his hand over Jimmy's mouth.

“Sshhh, you'll have the whole house in here in a minute,” he whispered.

Jimmy nodded, his face was flushed. He pushed down on Thomas' shoulder trying to make him go back to what he'd been doing. This time his gasp was silent when Thomas took him in his mouth and moved his lips rapidly up and down his shaft.

Thomas wanted it to last, but he also wanted to give Jimmy the explosive release he craved. He circled his fingers around the base of Jimmy's cock, squeezing him gently while he worked his mouth faster and faster.

Tiny pinpricks of light exploded like stars behind Jimmy's eyelids. He'd never felt anything so intense. And just when he thought it couldn't feel any better, the tip of his cock hit the back of Thomas' throat. If the man had a gag reflex at all, he had superb control over it as he took almost all of Jimmy's cock into his mouth and down his throat.

By the desperate mewling sounds the blond footman was making, Thomas knew he was close to coming. He began to move his fingers up and down in time with his lips, stimulating that part of Jimmy's cock that he couldn't take into his mouth.

His other hand snaked up Jimmy's stomach and pressed flat against his chest, feeling the thudding beat of his heart. He heard his name called in a raspy voice, and felt Jimmy's fingernails digging into his arm, trying to warn him. But Thomas wanted it, he wanted everything Jimmy could give him and he clamped his mouth tighter around him.

It started as a sudden jolt deep in the pit of Jimmy’s stomach, then exploded like fireworks through every nerve ending. He felt the heat shooting through his cock. Every muscle in his body contracted, his feet dug into the mattress, his hands grabbed at the sheets as his hips lifted off the bed, but still Thomas held him in his mouth. He felt like he was rushing to the crest of an enormous wave, teetering there for an impossible moment and then crashing over it. Spurt after spurt pulsed from his body as he convulsed in climax and his orgasm ripped through him. It took his breath away, he couldn’t hear anything but hissing in his ears and for a second he was blind except for the white flashes of light dancing in front of his eyes. He came harder and longer than he ever had, and Thomas took very drop of him, hungry for him, swallowing all of him. When it was over he collapsed back against the pillow, breathless and deliciously exhausted.

Thomas closed his eyes and swirled his tongue gently around Jimmy's throbbing shaft, pulling the last quivers of pleasure from his wonderful body. Jimmy was lethargic and satisfied and Thomas knew that while it felt incredibly good right now, soon Jimmy would be too sensitive to keep touching. He licked gently, taking every last drop of him, and then felt the tell-tale tightening of Jimmy's body that said he'd become too tender to carry on. Thomas pulled his head back slowly, letting Jimmy's softening shaft slide from his mouth. It fell against his stomach and Thomas bent his head to give it one last feather-light kiss.

He pulled himself up and stretched out next to Jimmy who was just getting his breath back. Thomas thought he looked wonderfully sleepy and sated. He smiled as Jimmy turned his head and they lay gazing at each other.

“You are beautiful,” Thomas said as he leaned in and they kissed.

Jimmy tasted himself on Thomas' tongue, it was strange but oddly exciting, a forbidden secret that they shared. He studied every inch of Thomas' face after the kiss ended, seeing him as he'd never seen him before, noticing the sculpted perfection of his cheekbones, the shade of his light grey eyes, the curve of his sensuous lips. He was a truly beautiful man. Why had he never seen that before Jimmy wondered? He sighed softly and shifted his body closer to Thomas. He wanted to feel him; he needed the warmth of his skin. But as he did, he felt the iron-hard heat of Thomas' erection bump against his hip.

“Oh...” Jimmy mouthed the word silently. He'd been so caught up in his own pleasure that he hadn’t given any thought to Thomas'.

His hand went down to it and his fingers curled around Thomas’ cock. Jimmy watched him close his eyes and open his mouth in pleasure. He was so close that just a few strokes would bring him the relief he needed. Jimmy rubbed his hand along Thomas shaft alternating fast strokes with slow ones. Thomas was soon thrusting through his fingers, needing more. Then Jimmy had an idea, it was curiosity really. He moved down the bed until his head was level with Thomas groin, opened his mouth and licked the head of Thomas' cock. It felt strange. Hard and soft at the same time, rubbery yet smooth. And hot, so very hot. He parted his lips and took it in. Thomas started to shudder, so close to climax that he was incapable of coherent words, all he could do was gasp Jimmy's name.

Jimmy understood the warning he was being given but he wasn't sure he could handle having another man coming in his mouth so he let Thomas slide from his lips, pushed himself into a sitting position and used his hand to thrust Thomas over the brink and into the abyss of untold bliss. His ejaculation was powerful, pulsing ribbons of semen across Jimmy's chest and stomach. His face was an expression of exquisite agony. He floated down from his orgasm slowly, taking deep shuddering breaths. When he opened his eyes he saw his seed coating Jimmy's torso.

“Sorry about that,” he smiled languidly, then closed his eyes again and sighed.

Jimmy gazed at him. In the two years he’d been at Downton, he’d never seen Thomas look as peaceful and happy as he did now. He reached out and stroked his face. Thomas’ lips curved into a lazy smile, he turned his head, his eyes still closed, and planted a soft kiss in the palm of Jimmy's hand.

Jimmy sat there watching him as he drifted off to sleep, then he slid from the bed, found a towel on Thomas’ washstand and cleaned himself up. He got dressed, pulled a blanket over Thomas’ sleeping form, kissed his forehead and tiptoed back to his own room.

 

o.O.o.O.o.O.o

  
Sleep had not come so easily to Jimmy. He spent most of the night pacing his room and thinking. He played the events of the evening over in his head. The implications of what he felt were enormous. He pushed those thoughts from his mind; it was too much to take in all at once.

The next morning Thomas was already at the breakfast table when Jimmy appeared in the doorway of the servant’s hall. He saw Thomas and stopped. With a small toss of his head he indicated the outside door and carried on walking.

“I hope there’s no trouble between those two again,” Mrs. Hughes said as she watched Thomas get up and disappear after him.

They walked to the far side of the courtyard and stood silently side by side looking down the path that led to the cottages. Neither of them was able to meet the other one’s eye. Thomas looked nervous as he held out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Jimmy. The pretty footman took one, lit it then passed the lighter to Thomas without a word.

When it started the night before in Thomas’ room, Jimmy hadn’t intended it to be anything more than a quick physical release of his pent up frustrations. Nothing more than a means to an end, a quick fix to get what he wanted without having to waste his time and his hard earned wages on a girl who would never give him what he wanted until he married her.

But as he paced his room thinking it over, the one thing that struck him deeply was that for Thomas it had been so much more than purely physical. It had made him genuinely happy. Every kiss, every touch and caress had been meaningful to Thomas. His eyes had been filled with love. There was nothing Thomas wouldn’t do for him; he adored Jimmy, that much was clear.

As he had watched the sunrise from his tiny attic window, Jimmy knew that something profound inside him had changed. There was a longing in him that he’d never felt before, it was like an ache in his chest. Something was missing and Jimmy realized with shock that it was Thomas. He was only a few doors away, but it was too far for Jimmy. He wanted him there, right by his side, he wanted to look at him and be held by him. He wanted to fall asleep with his head resting on Thomas’ shoulder and to wake up next to him. He wanted Thomas’ face to be the first thing he saw in the morning and his voice the first thing he heard.

Was he falling in love? The realization finally hit him with a jolt. It had made him feel physically sick. The ramifications were huge. He couldn’t think about it, it terrified him. The only thing he could allow himself to think was that no girl had ever made him feel what Thomas had, and he doubted any girl ever would. Jimmy didn’t have much experience with girls beyond a kiss and a quick grope but he couldn’t imagine a girl doing the things Thomas had done to him. He wasn’t sure he wanted to imagine it. The thought made him shudder. What that meant and how he would deal with it would come in time, but for now all he wanted to do was talk to Thomas.

But now that Thomas was standing next to him, looking as nervous as Jimmy felt, the practiced words he’d rehearsed at dawn wouldn’t come. So he said the only thing he could.

“You know that nice village girl you think I’ll soon be courting?” he asked.

“Yes,” Thomas replied cautiously.

“Well I’d like it better if she turned out to be a handsome under-butler from the house.”

Thomas turned to him, his eyes wide with surprise. Jimmy took a drag of his cigarette.

“Well you did say something would be just around the corner, didn't you?” Jimmy continued, the beginnings of a smile starting to form at the corners of his mouth as he glanced sideways at Thomas’ stunned face.

“But I never imagined it would be me,” Thomas breathed.

“Life is full of surprises, isn't it?” Jimmy said, dropping his cigarette and crushing it under his shoe. “Let’s eat, I’m starving.”

Thomas, still too astonished to do anything, turned and watched his new lover walk towards the house. His lover. Jimmy, his lover. Would he ever get used to saying that he wondered?

The early morning sun caught the gold in Jimmy's hair as he stopped in the doorway and turned to wait for Thomas. His eyes sparkled and the affectionate smile he gave the under-butler made his heart sing.

Yes, Thomas decided as he walked into the house with the man he loved at his side, yes he could easily get used to calling this beautiful footman his lover.

 

  
THE END


End file.
